


The Way of the Songbird

by Provellone



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Action/Adventure, Armor Kink, Badass mando women, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Mandalorian, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Helmets, I'm trying my best to research everything, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Culture, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, daddy!mando, lady!mando, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provellone/pseuds/Provellone
Summary: Kyra Laar has been tasked with finding an ancient Mandalorian weapon said to be in the possession of a certain Imperialist defector known as Moff Gideon. She knows nothing about the artifact other than it's a legendary sword her people value highly. To bring this quarry home to her clan would mean a permanent place among the People as a valued armorer. She wants nothing more than to finally prove herself to the adoptive family that saved her from a wasted life, so she sets out on a journey that will ultimately change her life forever. Can she walk the Path of the Mandalorian with honor? She's survived this long in a galaxy that is unforgiving. Can she survive the man she meets along the way?*****************************The story of how our dear Kyra meets the infamous "Mando" and his tiny green charge. This is a romance story focusing on what it means to be a Mandalorian and how the Way can bring people together. This is the Way of the Songbird.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A New Player Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 'The Mandalorian' I became obsessed with the lore behind it. I've always been a star wars fan, but this show has made me a true nerd. Mandalorians are just bad ass and I love them. I've lurked in this fandom for a while, always wishing a Lady!Mando would make an appearance as a potential love interest. It just seems too interesting to pass up, how two people so close yet apart could cultivate something like love. Family units and companionship seem really important in the lore, yet there's something so intimate about never showing your face that I wanted to see what two Mandos would be like together. This was a first little peek into what a story like that would look like, I've done a lot of researching and I hope I don't butcher this too bad. Please let me know if this is something that you want to read more of! 
> 
> *Some notes at the end*

Krya gazed at the approaching planet through the smoky haze of the atmosphere. Nevarro’s bleak landscape rose up to meet her ship as she began the landing checklist, her gloved hands ghosting over the controls as her mind whirred with anticipation. She chose to land the vessel behind an outcropping of low hills, the grey rocks providing little in the way of camouflage. It was either that or deal with the guild, and she certainly had no intentions of showing her shiny ass anywhere near Karga. The man couldn’t keep his trap shut.

_“A woman like you needs work. Come find me if you’re interested”. _She smiled at the memory of Karga’s booming voice and the feeling of his hand clapping her shoulder in comradery. That had been so many years ago, yet she felt the ghost of his touch on her pauldron like it was yesterday. It was before she took to the Creed, before she wiped her slate clean and became Kyra Laar. He wouldn’t recognize her now, especially behind the thick durasteel helmet that hid her face from prying eyes.__

____

The _hiss _from the modulators broke her reverie and she disengaged the suppression system keeping the ship hovering over the grey earth. She grunted as the landing arms lurched up against the ground, swaying a bit before settling. A cloud of ash and dust billowed up around her ship as she punched the release on the cockpit door. Her footsteps echoed with a faint _clink clink clink _while she moved along the corridor separating the cockpit from the rest of her small c-class vessel. A passenger transport, really.____

______ _ _

Kyra opened the door to her quarters with another series of _clicks _and stepped over the threshold. A small cot rested in the corner for sleeping, surrounded by various wall compartments and storage blocks. She had few personal items as it was, however her tiny living space only ensured her minimal lifestyle. She walked over to the messy workbench on the far side of the room and turned on the single light above the desk. Her durasteel helmet was perched on a stand in the corner, the inner workings of the vocalizer pulled out and hanging open by small wires.__

________ _ _ _ _

She sighed and went to work, taking a soldering tool from the magnetic tool strip hanging above her head and carefully welded the vocalizer back into place. She had tried to modify the resonator to make her voice sound more androgenous but it only made the tone higher, her speech coming out wispy and wavering instead of intimidating. She set the piece back to a factory reset and left the vocalizer out so she could come back to it later. That was eighteen hours ago, before her transmitter had started beeping and lighting up with alarm.

________ _ _ _ _

_“Coordinates incoming. Target seen on Nevarro. Proceed with caution”. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

She’d swiftly left the backwater bog planet she’d been on and made her way here, forgoing a month’s worth of fuel so she could have a chance to finally bring in the ge’hutuun. The man called Moff Gideon was suspected to have an important artifact, stolen from the Mandalorian people many years before she was born. Her directive was to bring him in and restore the relic to her clan. Her alor promised her a place in the clan as an armourer if she succeeded.  
Kyra finished the soldering and held the helmet between her gloved hands, her reflection jagged and warped in the cool steel’s surface. The T-shaped visor marked her as ‘Mando’ to outsiders, an unmistakable silhouette that curved along its surface. She traced the clean edge with her thumb and remembered the first time she donned the silvery helm. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I was just a scared girl before this. I was no one. Now I am Manda’lor. This is the Way. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is the Way” she repeated softly, her unfiltered voice alien to her own ears. Kyra turned the helmet over and rose it above her head, fitting it over her tight bun and resting it on her shoulders with a satisfying click as she engaged the breathing mechanism and locked it into place. The helmet’s display whirred to life and she stood still as the life support readings started buzzing in her ears and in front of her eyes, counting her breaths and heartbeat. She didn’t need the helmet to tell her that her heart was beating frantically in her chest. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She tapped the side of her head to clear the visor and then turned to leave the room, palming the blaster pistol at her hip as she went. She checked the sealed bondings at her wrists and neck, making sure the armor was in place to her liking. The durasteel chafed if the skinweave bionet under her armor wasn’t correctly lined up and she wasn’t in the mood to rub bacta over her body to soothe the itching welts that appeared if she didn’t. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The door at the end of the hall _wooshed _open as she entered the disembarking cargo hold at the back of the ship, and she walked over to the small locked chest nestled between two bevelled panels behind the ramp controls. The chest opened as she passed her steel gauntlet over the top, reading her biometric signature as the password. Inside was her most treasured possession, a modified Valken 38x sniper rifle salvaged from a dump on Jakku.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She had lovingly polished it’s rusted barrel until it shone pure silver and fitted a new stock with a padded navy colored cloth. The words _“Kyr’yc Laar” _were engraved in Mando’a along it’s barrel. Last Song was a fitting name for a sniper rifle. It sang a deadly last note for anyone on the receiving end of it’s aim. Kyra lifted the rifle from its resting place and snapped it into the holster on her back, then returned into the chest for the ammo sling. She rose from the ground after resetting the lock and turned to face the controls for the ramp.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra breathed slowly though her mouth, her vocalizer crackling with the slight sound. She needed this mission to succeed. It was her ticket to finally feeling like she belonged in her clan. Even after living with them for ten years, she still felt like an outsider. She did not grow up as a foundling traditionally does, she was already nineteen when she decided to make her Vow. Most Mando’a children were introduced to the Way before reaching the age of ten. They were confident in their place amongst the People. Kyra was taken in by her adun after he discovered her fighting in the pits of Alania, a scrappy young thing desperate to survive despite the odds.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You fight even in the face of certain death. It is admirable for one so young and untrained. If you wish it, I could take you with me. You must leave this life behind you and become someone new. To take the Vow means to live for the clan. If you can do this, you would lead a life of purpose. This is the Way.” _.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra walked up to the ramp and punched the button, scattering the memory in a hiss of steam as the ramp began to open before her.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘\\\\*[‘*>‘<*>’*<’]*\\\’

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Fucking stars.” _Kyra cursed. She spied the wreckage of the small Imperialist fighter through the scope of the Kry’yc Laar. She was sprawled on her stomach over a high cluster of boulders about 250 kilometers away from the crashed landing and squinting at the scene in the small viewscope of her rifle.. Her tracking phob told her this was the target’s location, but judging by the way the ship appeared to be sacked by scavengers, she mused it was at least his last known location.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Kriff.” she startled. If the ship had been stripped for parts by scavs already, they might have taken the relic she hunted for. Unless Gideon had lived and escaped with it before she arrived on the planet. She huffed and pushed off the ground and stood up, swinging her rifle onto her shoulder as she started to descend towards the wreckage. She palmed the small blaster pistol at her hip, it’s reassuring weight sitting heavy at her side. Not every day was a sit back and pick ‘em off like flies kind of day, and Kyra was proficient in sharpshooting regardless of the weapon.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You never hear the same song twice _, she thought. Life and death could be one misfire away. She had decided a long time ago to always choose life, and making sure you always shot first was the surest way to do that. She had acquired a kinship with the uniquely Mando’a phrase _shereshoy _during the studies with her _adun _. It celebrated the Mandalorians lust for life and the way the People were determined to survive each day regardless of the obstacles. It was the soul of her people, a cry in the vastness of space saying _“we are here!” _.________

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra mulled over what to do if Gideon was gone. She’d likely have to make an appearance in town and investigate if the scavs knew anything. Karga would be unavoidable since she knew he based his bounty operation out of the small space port located here. She wouldn’t step a foot into the place without him hearing of it. He’d take one look at her armor and assume she’d come for a bounty puck. He would most likely try to meet with her, but Kyra decided she needed to speak with him about the wrecked Imperialist ship anyway.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He would probably know something useful. She knew her vocalizer would mask her true voice and it had been over ten years since she spoke to him, there wasn’t a chance he’d figure out who was under the Mandalorian armor. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra squinted up at the ship as she approached. The cockpit hull seemed to have survived the crash, but as she rounded to the other side she stopped. The front had been cut away by something, leaving a person-sized hole torn away from the hull. She could see it was empty inside, but unholstered her blaster anyway as she peeked in. It was blown to shit and long gone cold, most of the useful tech stripped away already. Kyra punched the durasteel hull with her fist in frustration, feeling the reverb vibrate up her arm in a shiver. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is not my fucking day.” she lamented, then promptly turned around to make the hike back to her ship so she could make her entrance at the space port.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘\\\\*[‘*>‘<*>’*<’]*\\\’

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra was used to turning heads wherever she went. The armor she wore stood out like a sore thumb, basically telling people to _get out of my fucking way _without having to actually say anything. When she walked up to the entrance of the cantina she was met with the usual stares from passersbys and townsfolk, but she sensed many leveling gases as well. Other bounty hunters were of course more familiar with the reclusive Mandalorian ways, and they made a show of touching their weapon belts subtly as she walked by. A dragon in the snake pit.__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bouncer let her inside without a second glance. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The boss is at the back table to the left.” he grumbled before shutting the door. Kyra’s visor adjusted to the low light as she took in the scene before her. A bar busy with civilians and hunters alike took up most of the space, with a smattering of tables dispersed around the darkly lit corners. A perfect place for secret meetings and exchanges. Kyra kept walking at a steady pace as the room hushed briefly at her entrance, picking up again albeit quieter than before. Several people spoke in whispered tones, and Kyra heard the phrase _mando _several times before walking up to the table that Karga was currently occupying. A muscular woman stood behind him, armed with the biggest assault blaster she’d ever seen.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, well, well. Would you look at that! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a _lady _mando before. You think Mando’s been holding out on us, Cara?” Karga chuckled and glanced at the woman Kyra assumed was “Cara”.__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra tilted her head slightly at his words, confused. _What the fuck is he talking about? _Karga looked back to Kyra and nodded for her to sit down in the seat across from him. She remained standing despite his offer.__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I’m sorry to say I don’t have any pucks for you at the moment. We recently went through some...tough times and had to lay low. But I’ll give you first pick if you decide to stick around, we could really use another Mando in the Guild.” he went on. “We have a good working relationship with the Mandalorian people. I’m assuming you’re here for the covert, but I’m sorry to say they disbanded recently. Is there something else I can do for you?” he implored, his palms open in an inviting gesture. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra was briefly frozen in shock at his words, not used to being spoken to with such kindness from a practical stranger. She decided to slide into the chair after all. “I was...not aware that a covert operated out of Navarro.” is all Kyra can muster. _The clan leader said nothing of a sister covert. Did he even know they were here? _She mused she would see if the covert had left anything behind. If she could make contact with them she could ask if they knew anything about Moff Gideon.__

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not actually here for a bounty, or the covert. I’m on a...personal mission. I’ve been tracking an Imperialist defector known as Moff Gideon. I know his ship crashed two clicks from this town, and I need to know if he survived. You could say he is my bounty, or rather... his cargo is my bounty.” Kyra says quickly, eyes darting to gauge Karga and Cara’s reactions. She sees recognition, then apprehension dawn on both their faces. _Good _, she thinks. _They know something.___

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Karga glances at Cara and they share a heavy look. He sighs and turns back to face Kyra, expression grim. “Are you looking for the child?” Karga asks gruffly. Kyra sees his hand move slowly towards his blaster under the table. Kyra tilts her head a second time in confusion. “The...the child?” she says, hesitant. After a brief moment she continues, “No, I’m not looking for a kid. Gideon has something that’s ..sacred to the People. I’ve been tasked with retrieving it, and bringing him in if possible. It’s a weapon, a sword of some sort.” Kyra finishes in a lower voice. She was taking a risk by speaking of the relic.

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Karga deflates with what looks like relief. “Thank the Maker, I’m getting too old to be doing this shit anyway.” he laughs softly, shaking his head. He turns serious once again and stares into your visor. 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Gideon was here alright. Brought a whole squad of stormtroopers with him, too. It was a kriffing mess. He was looking for something, something our Mando friend is protecting.” he supplies quietly.

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra nods once. “So he is gone, then? He survived the crash?” she says, spine rigid. _Kriff it all to hell _. Something Karga said piques her interest. “You say he’s hunting a Mandalorian?” Kyra asks, an idea forming in her head. She leans closer to Karga over the table.__

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Karga nods his head in affirmation. “I reckon he left before the ship went cold. The scavs already plundered the crash and there was no body to be found. It’s most likely whatever it is you’re looking for left with him. Our Mando friend is long gone as well, though I’m sure he would be interested to hear from you.” he confirms, looking to Cara behind him. The woman nods slowly, a smile forming on her lips. 

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mando’s a good guy. We’ll help you if it means the Imperialist bastard gets a blaster to the face.” she says, nodding. She spits the word _Imperialist _like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Kyra eyes the shock trooper tattoo on her upper bicep with interest. She is pleased with how these people seem to respect the Mandalorian culture. Their ‘Mando’ friend must have left quite an impression. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious about him.__

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra nods at both of them. “It would be very helpful if you got me into contact with the...Mando.” she says ruefully. “If he is protecting a child from Gideon, I would assume he could use some assistance. If he is willing to meet with me I think that we could help each other.” Kyra moves to stand up, but Karga stops her with a hand on the table. 

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Unfortunately the information will cost you. I’ve been up front with you, however this is still a bounty transaction. Have to make a living somehow, especially with no pucks flowing from my doors. I hope you can understand that.” he says, shrugging. Kyra chuckles, the sound low and almost mechanical sounding from her vocalizer. She tosses a handful of credits to Karga and he smiles, catching the small bag in his hand quickly. 

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course, you have been most welcoming. I did not expect this to be so easy.” Kyra says. Karga was still the charming con man he always was. She didn’t know why she expected him to be any different ten years later. Kyra gets up from the chair and moves to stand aside as Karga gets up. He sighs and gives her armor a once-over with his eyes. He huffs under his breath, _‘lady Mando’ _and shakes his head. Cara smiles and starts to turn in the direction of a set of doors along the back wall.__

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Follow us” says Karga as he turns to follow his armored companion. 

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kyra releases a breath and falls in step behind him.

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

‘\\\\*[‘*>‘<*>’*<’]*\\\’

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Family is More than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra meets with Din.

‘\\\\*[‘*>‘<*>’*<’]*\\\’

  
  


Kyra sits in front of the hail com and fidgets. She crosses her legs and leans back in the steel chair and folds her gloved hands neatly in her lap, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. Karga had led her into a small office and told her to sit and wait while he got a message to his Mando friend to set up a vid call. Then he had promptly told her to wait for the hail on the big screen hanging in front of the desk, explaining that he had some other matters to tend to that required his immediate attention. Cara had left with him through the office door, shutting the door behind her with a soft _ click _ .

  


Sighing for the third time in ten minutes, Kyra props her elbows up on the desk, leaning over to cradle her heavy helmeted head in her hands and stare into the black screen, willing it to come to life with the force of her gaze. She didn’t know what to expect when it came to meeting an unfamiliar Mandalorian outside of her clan. She was genuinely curious about the man and his...child. Foundling? That was the only explanation she could come up with for why a child would be traveling aboard a Mandalorian ship.

  


She mulled over possible reasons for why Gideon was after the kid. It’s possible he was an enemy to the Imperialist Regime, but why would Gideon go out of his way to personally hunt down a trained bounty hunter? It didn’t make much sense to her and she hummed under her breath, thinking. Whatever this ‘Mando’ was up to seemed pretty important. Karga had said it was best to let Mando explain things if he was going to let her on his ship, which seemed fair.

  


A series of high pitched  _ beeps  _ told her she was being hailed, and she sat upright in such a hurry that she almost toppled over in her chair. She looked up at the screen, it’s message prompting her to accept the call or ignore it. She looked into the viewfinder at herself, making sure she was centered in the camera then pressed the green  _ accept _ button. She held her breath as the screen went black again for a few seconds before buzzing back on, a grainy view of the inside of what looked like the cargo bay of a ship stretching on in both directions.

  


She sat still, frozen in place as she waited for signs of life coming through the screen. She heard hurried, muffled movements, then “ _ Kriff,  _ where-?” a garbled voice came from somewhere to the left. More shuffling, then suddenly a small wrinkled head and a pair of long pointy ears filled the screen. She sat back in her seat, surprised, as two enormous eyes blinked blearily at her. 

  


_ Is this the child? It’s...an alien of some kind? _

  


She didn’t recognize what kind of alien this kid was, but she smiled when he made soft  _ cooing _ noises at her through the camera. He was ugly but unbearably cute at the same time, his little wrinkled head covered in soft white hairs, eyes bigger than saucers. He held a small, metal sphere in his tiny clawed hands and proceeded to bring it to his mouth, gumming it contentedly. Kyra’s smile widened and she lifted a hand in the familiar ‘welcome’ gesture commonly used by Mandalorians. The little guy  _ cooed _ some more and garbled some gibberish at her, hand grasping the sphere now flailing widley in excitement. 

  


“Well hello, there.” Kyra said softly, waving her hand a bit. “Aren’t you cute?”. The alien  _ squealed _ in an adorable mess of laughter, waving his sphere for her to see. Kyra actually chuckled at that, surprised that the child was more baby-like than she had thought.  _ Why is Gideon after this...this wrinkly little ball of ears and cuteness? He’s harmless. _

  


Suddenly the camera swung around and she was met with an up-close, out of focus image of a shining Mandalorian helmet. She sat back and watched the man fidget with the camera before he figured out the correct settings and the image became sharp again.  _ Holy Beskar. _

  


A full set of Beskar armor shone brilliantly before her. Kyra gasped audibly and sat up, standing halfway to get a closer look. Yes, that was Beskar steel all right, and a full kriffing set of it from what she could tell.  _ How many credits did it take to acquire all of...that.  _ This bounty hunter must be positively  _ loaded. _

  


She was pulled from her open admiration when the helmet tilted slightly to the left, a quizzical gesture asking her a silent question. Kyra flushed in embarrassment and sat back down, feeling like a foolish  _ adiik _ (child) caught staring. She cleared her voice, the sound crackling through the vocalizer quietly.

  


“ _Aliit ori’shya tal’din_ _(family is more than blood)”_ she said steadily in Mando’a. This was her clan's familiar greeting phrase, the words coming from her lips before she could think about them. The Mando’s helmet nodded once, the lights from the ship dancing off the chrome surface.

  


“It’s been...a long time since I heard Mando’a from another clan. Forgive me if I’m a bit rusty.” came his soft reply in Basic. His voice came through smooth and lyrical through his vocalizer.  _ He definitely has a nicer one than me.  _ Kyra’s mind was buzzing with questions. Who made his armor set? Where the  _ fuck _ did he get enough Beskar to commision it?  _ Who is he? _

  


She shifted in her seat. 

  


_ “Gedet’ye (please), _ don’t apologize, brother. I am pleased to see another Mandalorian doing so well. You have clearly earned your place among the People.” she gestured to his armor, smiling underneath her helmet. “May I ask, is that set  _ all _ beskar? It is beautifully made.”. She would give up all her possessions to have the chance to work beskar in a smithy. Her finger itched to touch. She folded her hands in her lap instead.

  


The Mando shifted in his chair, hand coming up to rub at his neck as he ducked his head a bit.  _ He’s embarrassed _ , Kyra realized. 

  


“Yes...I..I took a job that paid in a full  _ camtono _ of beskar.” he said gruffly. Just then, the little green ears and wrinkled head made an appearance at the bottom of the screen. The Mando reached down and carefully cradled the alien child into his lap. He looked back into the camera as the child  _ cooed _ up at him. 

  


“This child is the reason I’m even wearing it. He was the bounty.” he said, slowly. 

  


Kyra’s buzzing mind stopped as everything clicked into place. 

  


“That’s why Gideon is hunting you, then. You accepted a job that paid in Imperial beskar, and the bounty was the kid.” she said softly, her heart doing a little  _ squeeze _ at the thought of the child being in the hands of the Imperialist bastards. “I understand why you did it. There’s no honor in the trafficking of children. He is your foundling, then?” she said, nodding her helmet at the child. 

  


The Mando stilled at her question, then looked down at the tiny green goblin in his arms. A few seconds passed as Kyra gazed at the scene before her. The child had grasped one of his fingers and was attempting to shove it in his mouth, gloved hand and all. The Mando looked back up.

  


“Yes.” was all he replied. 

  


Kyra smiled. “Well then, I have a proposition for you and your  _ ik’aad  _ (young child). I’m not sure how much Greef Karga told you about me, but it’s my goal to see Gideon captured, dead or alive. My clan...there is something he has in his possession that is of great importance to the Mandalorian people. It is a  _ sword _ of some sort, some kind of artifact that belongs to the People. I tracked him here, to Navarro, where I found his ship in pieces and no word of his whereabouts. If he is hunting you and the  _ ik’aad _ , I would be honored to serve on your ship. Should he attack, it would be in your best interest to have another Mandalorian assist you, and I would have a chance to bring him in” Kyra explained. 

  


She watched as the Mando shifted in his chair, his helmet tilting away to the side. 

  


Kyra went on.

  


“We are  _ Mando’ade (Children of Mandalor) _ . I understand your reluctance, but you have nothing to fear from me.” she said quietly. She looked to the bundle of tan cloth wriggling happily in his arms. “The  _ ik’aad _ can’t be left alone on a ship without supervision. What are you planning to do with him while you hunt bounties? How will you earn credits if you need to look after the child?” she questioned.

  


He turned back to look at Kyra through his sharp visor. She wondered what he saw there. 

  


“Let me help you, _vod_ _(brother in arms)_. This is the Way.” she intoned in a warm voice. She watched as his gloved hands held the child closer to his silver cuirass. 

  


“This is the Way.” he nodded after a beat. He heaved a heavy sigh then, the vocalizer muffling his breath, shoulders slumping. “I have room for a cot and a few personal items in a storage room near the cargo hold. It’s...not much in the way of space, but if you’re sure about boarding this ship, it’s yours.” he said. He looked down at the child, then back up at Kyra. 

  


_ “Aliit ori’shya tal’din.” _ he said, resolute. Kyra blushed under her helmet at the words she used to greet him.  _ Family is more than blood _ . Despite his claims of being ‘rusty’ in Mando’a, she found his pronunciation to be perfect. Her heart swelled in her chest. This man seemed genuine in his concern for the  _ ik’aad _ , she saw it in the way he held him close. It was honorable to take on a Foundling, and Kyra decided she very much liked the Mando in the plated beskar armor. She felt a warmth blooming from her head to her toes, endearing her to him and the little alien. 

  


_ “Vore entye (thank you).”  _ she replied, smiling. “When should I expect you to arrive planet-side? I only have a few things I would need to bring. My ship is small, so I am used to living minimally.” she rused. She was buzzing with excitement now, smiling fully beneath the visor. She made a mental checklist of the items she would bring. 

  


A thought struck her. “I’m sorry, but I never asked for your name. Karga’s been referring to you as ‘Mando’ and somehow I feel it would be...difficult if that’s what I called you.” she said sarcastically. “I was named  _ Kry’yc Laar  _ by my  _ adun _ , but most just call me ‘Kyra’.” she supplied. 

  


His visor tipped to the side, curious.  _ “Last Song?” _ he said, his voice lilting at the end. “ _ Kry’yc Laar.” _ he repeated again, in Mando’a. Kyra’s blush deepened at his voice as he tasted the words on his lips. The vocalizer was highly perceptive. 

  


“My _adun_ has a...funny sense of humor. I am a _ram’ser_ _(sniper/marksman)_. He thought it fitting to give me a name as deadly as my trigger finger.” she laughed and looked down, embarrassed by his scrutiny. 

  


“It is a good name, Kyra. I’m sure you earned it.” he said, assurance in his voice. She liked the way he said her name, soft and sweet. Like a prayer. 

  


“My name is  _ Din _ . Din Djarin. Not as interesting as yours, but it suits me.” he said, waving his hand in the air dismissively. “We will set a course for Navarro now. Be ready to leave quickly, I don’t want to be planet-side for very long. We will see you soon.” he carefully set the child down again, moving to get up.

  


_ “Aliit ori’shya tal’din, Din Djarin. _ I will be waiting.” Kyra said quietly. She watched as the screen went black again, the hail ending with the sound of the child  _ cooing _ his goodbye softly. 

  


She sat back against her chair. 

  


_ Din is a good name.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out the best way to format this, I've been having some difficulties but hopefully it will be smoother from here on out.  
> Also, I wanted to make sure the Mando'a words explained the meaning as they come, because I think it's important to know what is being said in the moment.  
> I won't add a description to each one after they've made an appearance, but I'll start listing them here at the end notes so you can keep track.  
> Tell me what you think of their first meeting!! There will likely be a time-skip between this chapter and the next, but I haven't decided. 
> 
> Mando'a Words
> 
> *Aliit ori’shya tal’din* --'Family is more than Blood'___I found this phrase in the Mandalorian Dictionary and I thought it was very interesting since Din has basically adopted lil greenie as his son. I figured Mando's are constantly slinging around little phrases like that since they love saying 'This is the Way' so kriffing much. This is a motto for Kyra's clan and how she introduces herself to Din when they first meet. 
> 
> *Gedet’ye* --'Please'
> 
> *ik’aad*--'Young child under 3. We don't know how old BBY is, but honestly he is basically a baby. 
> 
> *Mando’ade* --this means 'Son/Daughter of Mandalore'. I used it to describe Kyra and Din's shared cultural heritage. 
> 
> *Vod*--this means brother/sister/comrade. 
> 
> *Vore entye*--'thank you'
> 
> *adun*--'Father/Mother/Parent'. Kyra refers to the person who 'adopted' her as a foundling and who taught her the Mandalorian ways.

**Author's Note:**

> YES let's meet Din already! Kyra needed a chapter to herself, hopefully you understand. 
> 
> Kyra's name is a play on the name of her sniper rifle, Kry’yc Laar (Last Song).   
> I used this website for translations, many of the phrases are really interesting and shed some light on the culture. --->http://mandoa.org/dictionary.html
> 
> Leave a comment down below if you want to hear more! I'll be writing it anyway, but I love motivation >:)


End file.
